Can A Vampire Love A Mortal?
by Minako Setsuki
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are two completely different people with completely different lives. Each have their own secrets kept hidden. But what Sakura's about to find out is that Sasuke's a vampire. And her blood is what's going to keep him alive. SasuxSaku
1. Just A Normal Day At School

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own, the story plot, and any OC characters that appear.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Woo finally a new story! Sorry about the long span between updates and such, just have a lot going on. So, here a surprise! A new story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Can A Vampire Love A Mortal?  
A Sasuke & Sakura story.

Chapter 1: Just a normal day at school.

He is the type of boy who has a lot of mystery to him, the type of boy that keeps to himself, trying to solve everything, secretly wanting people to try to get to know him. He's the boy who scares people off because of how he looks and acts. Always dressing in an overlarge baggy black t-shirt to hide his perfect body, to hide the muscle, and always wearing the same type of pants every day, just because it makes him feel comfortable. He sits there, wondering if there will be someone who would finally understand him, and accept him for who, and what he was. This boy's name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he has so many secrets to hide, that only that one person is going to know and learn, that girl who he's going to take with him to the darkness for eternity.

She's the girl with the bubbly personality. She loves to laugh and is the more comical one around her group of friends. She tends to block people out of her life, only letting certain people get to know her. She tends to draw people to her, with her kind and helpful personality, since she loves to sit there and help people. Her style constantly changes. One day, she could be wearing all black, while another day she could be wearing jeans and a tank top. She also has a lot of secrets to her, and she doesn't choose to share them with anyone, for she's afraid to get hurt more then she already is. But, she's afraid to show it. This girl's name is Sakura Haruno, and she's going to be in for the time of her life, with so many secrets and lies.

Both students arrived at their high school, Shuriken High, at different times. Sasuke arrived at 6:45, way before anyone else got there, so he could sit there and think about the day ahead of him. Sakura arrived around 7:15, and walked to her class. There, she saw her usual friends which included Ino Yamanaka, TenTen Li, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee.

"Sakura! Over here!" Ino called over to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and walked over to her friends. "Good morning guys!"

"Morning Sakura. How did you sleep last night?" Lee asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes. They all knew that Sakura and Lee were like brother and sister, but then they also all thought that he had a thing for her…and not even a small thing, a really BIG thing for her.

"Uhmm, fine thanks for asking." Sakura replied sounding a bit weirded out.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why we even bother with you Lee."

"Uhmm because we grew up with him so we're pretty much forced to deal with him in our lives every single day for the rest of our lives even though he annoys the crap out of us?" TenTen said trying to conceal a laugh.

"HEY NOT NICE!" Lee yelled and they all just started laughing.

"SO SASUKE, WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GO OUT TO GET SOME RAMEN?"

Ino let out a long loud sigh and her, Sakura, TenTen, Lee and Neji turned around to see where it was coming from.

"Should've known, stupid Naruto. Oh and he's talking to Uchiha. Doesn't that kid only have like, what, 3 friends? Who are they again?" Ino asked.

"Naruto of course, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara I believe." TenTen said.

"I can't believe he's friends with Naruto of all people! Naruto's a year younger than us all and he's extremely popular." Lee said.

Sakura shrugged, "Let's just leave Sasuke alone. What's he ever done to you?"

"I heard that he does drugs, smokes, and kills little kitties." Lee said.

"Apparently, he used to make this kid cry every single day and he scared this kid so bad since he used to beat him up, the kid stopped showing up at school and apparently had to switch schools the situation got that bad." Ino said.

"He's just fucked up." Neji said.

"He scares me." TenTen said.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, he hasn't done anything to me. I kind of feel bad for him, he has like, no friends. But he's not someone I see myself associating with anytime soon. So it's nothing that I'm concerned about right now at this present moment in time. I have more important things to think about."

"Like what? Shoes?" Lee said sarcastically.

"No." Sakura said. "Just like random things. Nothing that should concern you guys, don't worry." She said as she laughed.

Ino raised an eyebrow. Since she grew up with Sakura, she knew that she was keeping something from everyone. Ino still didn't completely understand Sakura, but she knew enough to know that something was bugging her. But she didn't say anything.

"So, who's going to that concert on Thursday night?" Neji randomly asked.

"Oh I am! I can't wait! I'm so excited!" TenTen said happily.

The five minute bell signaled that everyone should be getting to class. Even though no one really gave a crap and usually got there late, they still paid somewhat good attention to it.

"So, where's everyone going?"

"Math." Neji said with a sigh.

"You're in honors math, which is what you wanted. So stop bitching about it." Ino said.

"World history." Lee said.

"English." TenTen said.

"Music." Ino said.

"And I'm going to Italian." Sakura said.

"Oh I feel bad for you. Don't you have Italian with Uchiha?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I sit right in front of him." Sakura answered.

"Wow I feel so bad for you." Lee said.

"Eh, it's not that bad, he doesn't really talk to me, so I'm alright. The only time I end up talking to him is if we get paired up. But even so, I still don't really talk to him."

Ino and TenTen shrugged and they all went their separate ways.

**-In the Italian room.-**

Sakura sat down at her desk and took out her binder and a pen. Sasuke walked in and sat down behind her and she paid no attention to him. It was a few minutes before class started so she started doodling on a piece of paper that she took out of her binder. She didn't quite finish because the sensei walked in and yelled at them all to sit down so she could teach.

The class settled down and the sensei began to write notes down on the chalkboard. Sakura quickly wrote them down and continued to work on her picture until a note was thrown over her right shoulder and landed on her desk.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and unfolded the note.

_hey_

Sakura looked at the word on the paper and studied the handwriting. _'That's Sasuke's writing! Why's he talking to me?'_ she thought as she wrote down her response.

_Heyy_

She refolded the note and held it down so he could grab it from her. She felt him take the paper and then she copied down some more notes from the board. She heard him take in a quick breath out of surprise that she actually answered him. Then she saw the paper on her desk again.

_something seems to be bugging you. what is it?_

Sakura's eyes widened. _'How would he know I had something on my mind? Wow this kid is strange. Well, whatever, I'll see what he wants.'_

_Just have some stuff on my mind. That's all._

And once again, she refolded the note and passed it back to him. _'Why is he even talking to me? We're in completely two different social cliques, and I don't even like him that much after what he did to me in 6__th__ grade. Whatever…shouldn't be of any concern to me.'_ She thought as once again, the paper was on her desk.

_friends prob. you should tell me, i can help._

She sighed and just decided to keep talking to this kid just so she can find out why he's so interested in her life all of the sudden.

_You wouldn't understand anyway._

_try me._

Her eyes widened at his response.

_It's just complicated. I have a lot of shit going on right now, and I don't want to dump it all on you._

This time, she was actually waiting for a response.

_from what i've seen, you are a really nice person, and you don't deserve to suffer so i think you should tell me so maybe I can fix it or at least try and help fix it._

_I don't think that you should concern yourself with my issues. Not to be mean, but I just don't know if you would seriously want to get involved. Plus, there is a lot of things that I have on my mind and I don't know if you would actually want to sit here and listen to all my crap._

_you know, you are a different person when you write then you are when you are around people ._

_Because writing is easier for me to get things out then by talking._

_then we can continue writing._

_W/e I guess…_

Sakura handed him back the note and put her things in her backpack. Sasuke leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I have plenty of things to hide too. And one day, I'm going to tell you everything. So be ready for that. We both have science next. So, we can continue there."

Sakura stood up and walked to the door where there was a giant line waiting to get out.

'_Fuck! Her blood is calling me. This is the only girl that has ever done this to me. Good thing I have enough control to handle this right now…it's just the future I'm concerned about. If things go according to what Naruto told me, then I can't predict what's going to happen then.' _Sasuke thought.

The bell signaling first period was over rang, and everyone departed from the classroom and went to their second period class.

'_Now I have to put up with this again this period. Great, just my luck. And to top it all off, I have every single class with this douche. I can't escape. Unless…I fake being sick and if I'm good enough I'll get picked up. But then I have to put up with this tomorrow, and it's too late in the school year to switch out. Oh well then, biology is going to be interesting today…plus, it's a double period. YAY ME!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The final thoughts were Sakura's. And this is just the beginning, so if it was all like, bleh, I'm apologizing now. It's going to get so much better because I have everything planned out. And sorry if some of the characters are OOC, but I was trying to base them off of people I know and my friends. Like I based Sakura off of me, Lee off of my friend who we dubbed Bangboi, Neji off of my bf Ryan, Ino off of my twin Maryann, and TenTen off my friend Cass. Sasuke is based off of a kid who we dubbed Fluffy. Naruto is just Naruto. But those characters are going to be the only ones that might seem OOC, so I'm just saying that now. xD! I'll try to update soon! So review!

Much love,  
Minako


	2. Suspicions

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own, the story plot, and any OC characters that appear.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Woo finally a new story! Sorry about the long span between updates and such, just have a lot going on. So, here a surprise! A new story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Suspicions.

Sakura took her seat in the biology room, which was right in the center of the room. The desks were lab tables, which meant you had a lab partner. Sakura's partner was of course, Sasuke, whom which now she dreaded working with. Sasuke took his seat next to her and Sakura just diverted her attention away from him as she took out her binder and started copying down the notes that the sensei was writing on the chalkboard.

The sensei turned and faced the class. "Today is the day where we dissect our frogs! I know how much everyone has been looking forward to this today, and lucky for us, we have a double period. So put on your goggles and get to work!"

Sakura's stomach turned. _'Ugh, I can't stand working with blood and dead animals. I just hope to god I don't pass out. That's going to be embarrassing…'_

The class put on their safety goggles and got to work.

Sasuke smirked and turned towards Sakura. "Do you want the honors of cutting this little guy up, or should I just do it?"

Sakura tried not to gag and the thought of that. "You can do it."

Sasuke took the dissecting tool and began to cut open the frogs stomach. Sakura could already hear the sounds of her peers as they became completely disgusted. She tried to ignore the smell of the dead open frog bodies and concentrate on her work.

"Ahh I just love the smell of blood. What about you Sakura?"

Sakura just looked at him and continued to try not to gag or pass out and just continued writing down observations and notes on what they were doing.

"Are you even going to answer me?"

Sakura just shot him a dirty look. "Why so keen on talking to me now all of the sudden Sasuke? And I'm only not responding because I just want this to be over with already."

"So I take it you are not too fond of dead animals being cut up."

"No, just animals being killed in general for stupid things such as this. While we could easily just sit here and learn or watch a movie or do something less disgusting, animals need to be killed just so children can cut them up and see what is inside of them. That's just sick and wrong."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think someone would have the same views as me on that subject."

"AND YOU JUST FUCKING ASKED ME IF I LIKE THE SMELL OF BLOOD AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING ABOUT HOW YOU HATE ANIMALS DYING."

"Don't need to raise your voice." Sasuke said as some of their fellow peers turned towards them and looked up to hear what they were saying.

Sakura sighed. _'I think I'm going to pass out.'_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell off the stool and he grabbed her around the waist before she crashed into the floor.

"What's going on?" the sensei asked Sasuke with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Sakura passed out." Sasuke said coolly. "I'll carry her down to the nurse if you'd like."

The sensei raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. You see, Sasuke looked like one of those kids who couldn't even lift 10 pounds before either struggling or passing out from exhaustion. So, Sasuke easily scooped Sakura up into his arms and walked out of the classroom down to the nurse's office. The sensei just stood there with his mouth open as the Uchiha took the unconscious girl out of the room. The rest of the students sat there watching also with their mouths open until the sensei managed to pull himself back together and scream out "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Sasuke smirked when he heard the sensei start yelling at his classmates. _'Typical humans, always in a total shock when they see something happen that they thought would never occur, or that they didn't even think was possible for someone they don't even know or that they've already made their judgments on. Well, I better get her to the nurse before she wakes up. If she does, this won't be a good thing.'_

Sasuke got to the nurses office in about 10 seconds flat since he ran. He swiftly but carefully opened to door taking care that he wouldn't drop Sakura, and walked into the office.

"Can I help you?" the nurse said as she looked up and saw Sasuke. "O-o-oh Sasuke! How can I help you? Is there anything you need?" she said as she stared as his onyx eyes and handsome features.

"It isn't me, its Sakura. It seems that she fainted in the middle of biology due to the sight of blood. So I took the liberty of bringing her down here. Is there a bed or something that I can lay her on? I suppose that she'll be awaking in a few minutes if my calculations are correct." Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh of course…" the nurse said sounding a bit disappointed. "Come this way. I have a private room with one cot that you can keep her in. Are you going to be staying with her?"

"I will so when she comes around I can help her back to class and save her the humiliation of having to face everyone alone after what she just pulled."

"Alright, please follow me." The nurse said as she led Sasuke off into a back room.

The room was pretty big. It had a large cot that was the size of a regular one person bed. There was also a few chairs and a table. It was air conditioned and had a mini fridge.

"Why does this feel like a bedroom of some sorts?" Sasuke asked while he was placing Sakura onto the cot/bed.

"It is just for situations like these or even more serious situations. Only a few select people know about it, so keep it on the down low. I don't need every single student in the school purposely trying to get into here. Alright?"

"Of course." Sasuke said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Sakura. "I'll keep an eye on her for now. So you can get back to work."

"Are you sure? You were holding her for about 20 minutes to half an hour. Do you want some ice or something for your arms? You must be in some pain from holding her for that long."

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I don't feel any pain what so ever. So please don't worry about me." He said as the nurse walked off.

'_That boy is quite the strange one. Its impossible for him not to be in any pain after holding that girl for so long. Even his friends are like that…' _the nurse thought as she went back to her work.

Sasuke, who remembered to grab their backpacks when he left the classroom, pulled out his homework and started doing it, finishing it in about 5 minutes, which was the time Sakura woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked still sounding out of it.

Sasuke smirked. "You're in the nurses office. You passed out in the middle of class so I took the liberty of carrying you down here and the nurse directed us to this room."

"Wait, I passed out in the middle of class?" she asked still comprehending exactly what had happened.

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD I AM SO EMBARASSED I CAN'T WALK BACK INTO THAT ROOM OH GOD I CAN'T FACE EVERYONE OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!"

Sasuke sighed. "Calm the fuck down Sakura. I don't need to nurse coming in here freaking out. She's already freaking out since I was carrying you around for about half an hour and my arms weren't sore at all."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well Sasuke, no regular person can carry about an unconscious girl who is dead weight for that long. It's just humanly impossible and no one can do that unless they have like, superhuman powers or something. Which no offence, I highly doubt that you have."

Sasuke once again smirked and he went and sat next to her on the cot/bed. He leaned over and placed his lips right near her ear. "Now Sakura, you would be surprised on what I can do. I'm no normal human I will tell you that much. I can do things that others can't do."

Sakura gasped. "Why?" she asked him softly.

"I told you, I'm no normal human."

"Then what are you…?"

"You're going to have to figure out that for yourself Sakura. Or, in due time, I'll tell you. Because events will be happening at a quick pace now. I won't tell you what though. All I'm going to say is that you are going to have to trust me on this. I won't purposely put you in any type of danger. Just promise that if and when you find out or figure it out, you won't make a quick judgment or a quick assumption until you hear us out. Alright?"

Sakura nodded. "Can't you just tell me now?"

"No…no I can't. It isn't the right time now."

Sakura silently screamed since she had covered her mouth with both hands so it would be muffled. "You aren't human are you? THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU." She said as she grew more and more frightened by the second.

Sasuke looked down. Sakura stood up to run away only to get dizzy and fall backwards into Sasuke's ready arms.

"Don't run from the truth Sakura. I've known you've had your suspicions of me for awhile now. I know that was what you were thinking about this morning while you were with Ino and the rest of them. You aren't ready to face what you know is coming and I know that you're afraid of that. You need to prepare yourself for the truth. You aren't going to believe it at first. I know how you are; it will take you awhile to fully understand. But I know that you will want to know more and more as you find out all the secrets and lies that have been surrounding human society as we know of it today."

"Why are you telling me this Sasuke? Why me of all people? How did you know that has been what I've been thinking? Are you some sort of mind reader or something? Can you read me or something?"

Sasuke smirked. "I suppose you can put it like that if you want. That isn't the full thing though. I was right about you, you are a smart girl. A bit slow when it comes to some things, but a smart girl."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are a mysterious one I will give you that…"

Sasuke gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead. "Good. That's how I like to be perceived. I want you to continue to have your suspicions about me, because each day you'll be growing closer and closer to the truth about me. And when you figure it out, that's when everything will begin."

"What will begin Sasuke?"

"You'll see. Now I'm going to be taking you home in my car. I know that you get dropped off and picked up every day, so that's already been taken care of. Don't worry, you're in safe hands…" Sasuke said as he grabbed his and Sakura's backpacks and helped Sakura up.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Questions are always a good thing. They give us knowledge, and knowledge can help us understand many things."

"Do you consider me a friend?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Yeah. You're a kind person. When you answered my note in class today, I already knew that you would give me a chance. Sakura, I appreciate that. So to answer your question, yes, I do consider you a friend. Now, I'll ask you the same thing. Do you consider me a friend now?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah…I do."

"Ok, now I'll be getting you home."

Sakura nodded. _'He really is a sweet person. But now I want to know more about this mind reading thing of his. Once he leaves, I'm going to do some research. I want to know…no, I need to know. Because if I can help, or prevent something from happening, then I will.'_ She thought.

Sasuke smiled for a quick second and then regained his normal emotionless face. _'Smart girl. I knew she would go looking into this. Won't be too long now until she realizes I'm a vampire. Now all I need to do is wait. There's plenty of time. I have centuries to wait. Haha. But, hopefully she'll be with me in those centuries to come. We'll see what the future beholds. But for now, I'll bring her to the safety of her home, and I'll let her do her research.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omg, sorry about the long delay in updating. TT! I decided to get things moving now. Of course next chapter is going to be about Sakura's research and discoveries and all that stuff. Sasuke tends to over think things doesn't he? His mysterious demeanor is quite good too. Stay tuned!

Much love.


End file.
